Syed's in trouble
by 101lalala
Summary: Christian visits Syed at the Salon, however when Tanya returns thing arn't as planned.


'_Hey babe'_ Christian said with a cheery smile as he walked through the salon doors

'_Hey, what are you doing here?'_

'_Umm I was going to get my nails done, are you stupid, I came here to see you!'_

'_Not busy then?'_

'_Well, I could be but I've had enough of not being with you to last me a lifetime'_

Christian walked over to Syed and lent over the, recently cleaned, desk. Syeds lips met Christians and their tongues danced around in each other's mouths and their lips carefully varying pressure as they continued to meet.

'_So, what you doing?'_

Christian asked as he walked round the desk and wrapped his bare arms around Syeds black T-shirt, nestling his head deeply into Syeds shoulder, giving him a light peck on his neck.

'_Trying to get my head around Tanya's paperwork' Syed said with a chuckle as he shivered for Christians touch._

'_What time are you finishing?'_

'_about 6:30, why?'_

'_I thought maybe we could go out later'_

'_Uh huh, ok babe but can you help me with this?'_

'_Awww, is little Syed struggling?'_

'_Ha ha, you're such a charmer'_

As soon as 6:30 arrived Christian was quick to put his coat on and get out of the salon door, but he wasn't allowed, not that easily anyway..

'_Urm, where do you think you're going mister?' Syed asked in a stern voice, even though inside he was desperate to let out his laughter_

'_I thought we were going out'_

Syed grabbed Christians hand and dragged him into the back room; he found a path through the empty cosmetic boxes to the old sofa, that used to be in the 'Roxy's' waiting room.

'_You have got to prove how much you want me to go out, because to be honest I have much more work I could be doing'_

'What even more interesting than me?'

'_Well..' Syed shrugged but couldn't help but let a little smirk peep from his lips_

'_OK, if you insist' _

Christian lent in and pressed a firm kiss on Syeds lips their tongues winding round each others. Christians hand slid up Syeds top taking a grip on Syeds left nipple, he squeezed it tightly and refused to let go. Syed whimpered in pain and joy but had to remove Christian's hand.

Syed lifted his arms up as Christian pulled his top over his wispy hair and his tongue began to circle the sore nipple, Syed's hand took hold of Christian's knee to ease the pain. Christian's hands were round Syeds back and counting all his vertebrates, Christian moved over to Syeds right nipple and began to repeat what he did to his left.

Christians hands moved slowly down to Syeds bulging groin, he begins to unclip then unzip, finally he takes off Syeds tight dark jeans and his underwear coming off in the process.

So there Syed was, standing stark naked in the middle of the sore room, Christians eyes feasted on the sight of his lover, he started at his heads and kept looking until he reached Syeds cock, then he stopped and dragged him close.

He let his hands free on Syed starting gently then working there way up to a fierce rub up and down Syeds cock, then he let his tongue circle the tip of his cock and eventually sucking, giving Syed and explosive orgasm

'_Ur, Fuck Christian, don't stop please'_

'_hmm, you like that…'_

Christians fingers began entering Syeds hole and he slipped his cock inside, once he was fully inside him, he began to rock, again starting slowly and working his way up into a climax. Christians free hand reached over to start rubbing Syeds cock again

'_Christian, no I'm going to..'_

'_Yeah, this is how I show you…'_

'_No Christian we will ruin the sofa'_

'_That's the trouble with you Masoods, always worrying'_

'_Charming'_

Christian continued rubbing despite Syeds plead not to, but after he wish he listened, he felt the sticky come spread all over his hands.

Syed stood up and laughed then lent back into Christian and nestled his head into Christians chest, and began to close his eyes

'_I'm going to get you for this you know?'_ Christian said looking down at his hands then at Syeds cock

'_I know'_

'_Be afraid, be very afraid'_

Christian and Syed stopped, and sat in dead silence as they listened to the salon door open, Christian stared at Syed and back at the door to the salon. Syed could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried but then he heard something else

'_Hi Syed, I'm sorry about that, It was Abi and Jay, massive fallout but I'm here now…Syed where are you?'_ Tanya's voice was calling from the waiting room

Syed covered his eyes and prayed that he would be at home in bed.

'_Syed, Where the hell are you?_' Tanya called out again

'_Well what are you going to say to her?'_ Christian whispered almost silently to syed

'_I don't know what should I say? Hi Tan sorry me and Christian were just in the store room having sex I hope that's ok?'_

'_Oh ha-ha, Syed we cannot hide here all night until Tanya goes home can we?'_

'_can we?'_

'_No we cannot!'_

'_shhh, well what your idea bright spark?'_ Syed voice turned from jokey to stern

'_Oh Syed, do public places turn you on?'_

'_Christian honey, you turn me on... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?' _Syed whispered his yell but it was obvious he was concerned

'_Well, you hire staff to just bunk off, anyone would think it was school'_ Tanya muttered under her breath

'_Babe, you got us into this mess so it will be you that gets us out of it!'_ Christian muttered to Syed

'_Great help you are!'_ Syeds sarcastic voice began to wobble

Christian enveloped him on for a hug while Syed held back his tears, they lent in for a kiss pressing hard onto each other's lips.

'_We can't move or she will see us'_

'_We will get out of it'_

As Christian looked up he saw the handle to the store room twist and before he could say anything it was open

'_Syed? Christian?' Tanya said, questioning what she saw_

'_Tanya…what a um… lovely surprise' _


End file.
